This invention relates to pulse magnetron power supply circuits.
In the field of airborne pulse magnetron power supply circuits it is customary to rectify the three phase 400 cycle aircraft power and to energize the pulse magnetron circuitry with the resultant DC power supply. For fault protection the rectifiers are provided with series connected SCR's and it has been the practice to apply high frequency pulses to the SCR's so that they are turned on shortly after the initiation of their "positive going" cycles. Then, when a fault is detected, the high frequency triggering source is disabled, and the rectifier circuits are blocked. However, this use of high frequency, such as 40 kilohertz, for providing triggering pulses to the SCR's in the rectifier circuits has certain disadvantages. Specifically, particularly where the power supply has no input transformer or other inductance to block the high frequency signals, undesired radiation may be fed back through the power system into other aircraft electronic systems and may cause undesired and potentially dangerous interference or other side effects.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved rectifier control circuit for airborne pulse magnetron systems, and more specifically, one which does not introduce spurious radio frequency signals into the aircraft power supply.